Hanazakari no Kimitachi e
is a drama based on a popular manga. Synopsis Based on a popular comic, this hilarious comedy follows the chaos, troubles and friendship at a boys' boarding school after a girl-disguising-a-boy joins. Mizuki Ashiya has just come back to Japan from California where she was raised. She fell in love with Izumi Sano , a hopeful high jump hero, who has quit after an accident. As she wants him to go back to the sport once again, she enters the same high school as a boy! With a short hair, flattened chest and lowered voice, she starts sharing the same room with Sano. --Fuji Creative Cast *Horikita Maki as Ashiya Mizuki *Oguri Shun as Sano Izumi *Ikuta Toma as Nakatsu Shuichi *Konno Mahiru as Hara Akiha *Kamikawa Takaya as Umeda Hokuto *Matsuda Seiko as Tsubaki, the School Principal *Ukaji Takashi as Sawatari *Kobayashi Susumu as Yoshioka *Okada Yoshinori as Ashiya Shizuki *Daito Shunsuke as Sano Shin *Shirota Yu as Kagurazaka Makoto *Moriguchi Yoko as Nanba Io *Harada Natsuki as Tanabe Kanako *Yamazaki Hajime as Ashiya Takumi *Tsutsui Mariko as Ashiya Eiko *Inagaki Goro as Kitahama Noburo *Sugimoto Tetta as Sano Takehiko First Dormitory Students *Ishigaki Yuma as Tennoji Megumi (Dorm Leader) *Takahashi Mitsuomi as Daikokucho Mitsuomi *Takeda Kohei as Kitahanada Kohei *Suzuki Ryohei as Akashi Soichiro *Sato Yuuichi as Tetsukayama Shota *Hayakawa Ryo as Gotenyama Sakyo *Matsushita Koji as Shojaku Ren *Nishiyama Sosuke as Shichido Soma *Hagiwara Tatsuya as Ishikiri Hiroto Second Dormitory Students *Mizushima Hiro as Nanba Minami (Dorm Leader) *Kimura Ryo as Senri Nakao *Okada Masaki as Sekime Kyogo *Yamamoto Yusuke as Kayashima Taiki *Igarashi Shunji as Noe Shinji *Mizobata Junpei as Saga Kazuma *Sakimoto Hiromi as Kyobashi Arata *Chiyo Shota as Yodoyabashi Taichi *Tajima Yusei as Arashiyama Jyo *Shimegi Enoku as Tannowa Kyoichi *Okada Hikaru as Takaida Riku *Ikeda Junya as Kamishinjo Itsuki *Shibasaki Keisuke as Minase Manato Third Dormitory Students *Kyo Nobuo as Himejima Masao (Oscar M. Himejima, Dorm Leader) *Kato Keisuke as Yao Hikaru *Watanabe Toshihiko as Imamiya Sho *Takahashi Yuta as Shijo Haruki *Matsuda Shoichi as Kuzuha Junnosuke *Miyata Naoki as Saiin Tsukasa *Furuhara Yasuhisa as Ogimachi Taiyo *Ojima Naoya as Kaizuka Kohei *Suzuki Kota as Uenoshiba Kanata *Nakada Yuya as Katabiranotsuji Ken *Kawakami Yu as Korien Genji St. Blossom's Academy *Iwasa Mayuko as Hanayashiki Hibari *Matsuda Madoka as Kishizato Juri *Kiritani Mirei as Amagasaki Kanna *Kurose Manami as Imaike Komari *Taira Airi as Abeno Erika Crew *'Original writing:' Manga Hanazakari no Kimitachi e by Nakajo Hisaya *'Screenwriter:' Muto Shogo, Yamaura Masahiro (山浦雅大) (eps 8&10) *'Producer:' Goto Hiroyuki (Fuji TV), Moriyasu Aya　(森安彩) (Kyodo TV) *'Director:' Matsuda Hidetomo, Tsuzuki Junichi, Sato Genta *'Music:' Kono Shin, Takami Yu, Shida Hirohide (producer) *'Opening narration:' Moriyama Shuichiro (森山周一郎) Episodes * Getting into the Forbidden Boys' Dormitory * Wrong Kiss * Bizarre Big Brother * Dangerous Three-Person Room * Hopeless Coast Story * The Beginning of Stormy Love * Suddenly in Bed * I Like Mizuki * Exposed! * Depend On Me * I'll Jump for You * We'll Protect You Notes *A "Hana Kimi Ouji" contest for "ikemen" (good-looking guys) has been announced. It was open to anyone who looks like high school students; even females can apply. The winner got a chance to appear as an extra on the show. Tokyograph *The last episode was a two-hour special. External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia